Ever since it was invented in the early 1990s (Science, 251, 767-773, 1991), high-density arrays formed by spatially addressable synthesis of bioactive probes on a 2-dimensional solid support has greatly enhanced and simplified the process of biological research and development. The key to current microarray technology is deposition of a bioactive agent at a single spot on a microchip in a “spatially addressable” manner.
Current technologies have used various approaches to fabricate microarrays. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,412,087, and 5,489,678 demonstrate the use of a photolithographic process for making peptide and DNA microarrays. The patent teaches the use of photolabile protecting groups to prepare peptide and DNA microarrays through successive cycles of deprotecting a defined spot on a 1 cm×1 cm chip by photolithography, then flooding the entire surface with an activated amino acid or DNA base. Repetition of this process allows construction of a peptide or DNA microarray with thousands of arbitrarily different peptides or oligonucleotide sequences at different spots on the array. This method is expensive. An ink jet approach is being used by others (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,283; 6,083,762; and 6,094,966) to fabricate spatially addressable arrays, but this technique also suffers from high manufacturing cost in addition to the relatively large spot size of 40 to 100 μm. Because the number of bioactive probes to be placed on a single chip usually runs anywhere from 1000 to 100000 probes, the spatial addressing method is intrinsically expensive regardless how the chip is manufactured. An alternative approach to the spatially addressable method is the concept of using fluorescent dye-incorporated polymeric beads to produce biological multiplexed arrays. U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,180 discloses a method of using color coded beads in conjunction with flow cytometry to perform multiplexed biological assay. Microspheres conjugated with DNA or monoclonal antibody probes on their surfaces were dyed internally with various ratios of two distinct fluorescence dyes. Hundreds of “spectrally addressed” microspheres were allowed to react with a biological sample and the “liquid array” was analyzed by passing a single microsphere through a flow cytometry cell to decode sample information. U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,540 discloses the use of fiber-optic bundles with pre-etched microwells at distal ends to assemble dye loaded microspheres. The surface of each spectrally addressed microsphere was attached with a unique bioactive agent and thousands of microspheres carrying different bioactive probes combined to form “beads array” on pre-etched microwells of fiber optical bundles. More recently, a novel optically encoded microsphere approach was accomplished by using different sized zinc sulfide-capped cadmium selenide nanocrystals incorporated into microspheres (Nature Biotech. 19, 631-635, (2001)). Given the narrow band width demonstrated by these nanocrystals, this approach significantly expands the spectral barcoding capacity in microspheres.
Even though the “spectrally addressed microsphere” approach does provide an advantage in terms of its simplicity over the old fashioned “spatially addressable” approach in microarray making, there are still needs in the art to make the manufacture of biological microarrays less difficult and less expensive.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/942,241 teaches various coating methods but exemplifies machine coating, whereby a support is coated with a fluid coating composition comprising microspheres dispersed in gelatin. Immediately after coating, the support is passed through a chill set chamber in the coating machine where the gelatin undergoes rapid gelation and the microspheres are immobilized.
While that invention provides a huge manufacturing advantage over then existing technologies, it needs some refinement in order to maximize its full potential value to the art. The problem is that during such machine coating and rapid gelation, the gelling agent tends to cover the surface of the microspheres, thereby preventing the analyte (such as DNA) from penetrating through the gel overcoat and hybridizing with probes on the surface of the microspheres.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/062,326, filed Jan. 31, 2002, overcomes the problem outlined above by enzymatically removing the gelling agent from the surface of the microspheres without damaging their integrity or the DNA probes on their surfaces. The enzyme treated surface maintains its physical integrity through the entire DNA hybridization process and the microarray shows a very strong hybridization signal.
The advantage of D83451 is that enzyme digestion can be easily controlled to remove the required amount from the gel overcoat. Further, the enzyme, a protease, is readily available and economical to obtain. However, there is a disadvantage in that an additional process (enzyme digestion) is required and this involves additional time and cost.
Hence, the technology still needs a process that overcomes the problem in a more economical manner.